The Cave
by xdoggreloaded88
Summary: James Walkin,Tim Stone and oscar bring SEA9 News to shoot a documentary from inside a cavern that holds a dark past.
1. Chapter 1

A Lion gates Film and twisted pictures presents.  
Tom Cruise Christian bale And the rest of the Shark tale Cast.

The Cave By Xavier Rodriguez

Prologue

For many centuries, man has wondered about the earth looking for discoveries and explorations to Mark them as there own. Over the years tecnology as aided man in his quest to find more places one earth or outside earth to explore. Man has explored space, he also has explored the deep ocean, but what he found in the ocean was not your average coral reef. it was an evolved and advanced city of fish and other creatures that have evovled and started behaving like humans. once discovering this advanced civilization, we began to communicate with them through english tounge. these evolved creatures didn't believe in wars or any hatred and took welcome to humans. shocked at first for the discovery man wanted to bring these on soil but decided againts it. so we did the only thing to better understand and communicate. with the advanced technology, Man invented a machine that enabled an eviromental change to the human body. this advanced technology could change the bodies DNA and breathign mechanism to that as a fish or a similiar being and have the same structure and physical appearance of the body. over the years man has succeeded and began to repopulate in the sea. the creatures welcomed the humans kindly and learned that man came forward to there city to get away from wars,disease,hatred and poverty. Now man over the years have befriended these advanced beings.

but what if there was a place where man nor fish didn't discover, what if this place could be right under our noses at this very second.

Between heaven, lies hell, between hell lies the cave

it is now the year 2020.

End of epilogue.

what do you think? pretty crazy right? well i had this in my mind and wanted to let it out. Reviews are appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in southside Reef and all throughout the city, People and fish were going about there business. Since the beginning of the Peaceful treaty, humans have builded the reef into an advanced one with technology from above and nobody Could Be happier.

Except three people oscar,james and tim. oscar was your everyday bottom feeder trying once again to make a name for himself despite his failing efforts. James was a human Male about 5,9 tall with dark hair. Tim was 6,1 tall with light brownish hair. they are working at the whalewash trying to make a living while they move on to there careers.

"Damn lightbulbs going out! said Mr sykes the manager of the whale wash. "oscar get your ass over here and fix this thing!

aright be right there Mr sykes!" oscar called. "oscar what have i told you about buying a decent long lasting lightbulb!

"Sorry Mr Sykes I never got around to it."

well you'd better or your gonna be finding yourself living in a van by the ditch and thats not pretty!

HA HA sure whatever you say, Oscar laughed

OSCAR OSCAR! two voices called out two voices.

James, Tim! what the hell do you want im busy here.

they busted throught the door, "Angie has to talk to you", james Said, "yeah she sounds pissed bro." Tim Added

"Aww great" Oscar groaned "what does she want now"

" Don't know dude" James said. "Maybe shes pissed off cuz you pissed outside the toilet and didn't clean it"

" hey man i was half asleep, i can't aimf or shit anyway" oscar said.

"Might as well sit on it" tim laughed LIKE A PUSSY! AHAHAHAHAH!

"yeah whatever lets just see what the hell she wants" Oscar said

As the Three made there way to the booth oscar could see the furious look on her face, he also made a mental note that when ang is pissed she is PISSED!

As the three were walking Tim and james snuck away to the side, while tim pulled out a tape recorder. "haha this is gonna be priceless" he said

oscar approached angie with a smile on his face.

" Whats up Ang nice day at the wash don't you say?"

"ohh yes oscar good day it is, WHERE WERE YOU! she nearly yelled

"uhh i was down in the basement chagning some lightbulbs, you know how they are always acting up" oscar said nervously.

"The why is your card not punched in hmmm? Angie asked.

cuz i forgot.

Cuz you forgot. Angie said Mockingly YOU FORGET EVERYTIME! see oscar this is the kind of stuff thats going to get you fired! and have me worried sick of where you are? Don't you care?

Yes i do care Ang is just i get distracted sometimes. Oscar pleaded i'll tell you what, next time i forget, give me a full blown slap to the face, that always knocks me on my senses.

Angie smiled "okay just don't do it again. and tell your friends over there to turn down that heavy metal they always listen to. its driving me insane.

Okay i will! bye ang, oscar waved

Bye Oscar!

Then when Angie heard a noise while oscar was swimming away, she heard a crash and saw james and tim fall out of nowhere with some recorder in there hand.

DAMNIT! TIM i thought i said don't put your right leg out, james yelled. Sorry bro i slipped, tim said.

then they saw angie with a pissed look.

":oh shit lets get the hell outta here" james said.

"right behind you homeoby" Tim said

then they sprinted outta there.

(well how was that? lemme know)

More tomorrow 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Evening hit Southside Reef And all of its residents were either heading home from a long day of work. Oscar and his two friends were taking the scenic route on the outskirts of the reef.

"Damn Its hot out here!" James said "Hell yeah" oscar said also. "bunch of pussies, its only 90 degrees out here" Tim added

"So why the hell do we even take this route?" Jmes asked. "Cause i want to see new sights" oscar said.

" Well, atleast were close to the city, I challenge you all to a race! Tim said.

" YOUR ON!" oscar and james said 123 GO!

The three of them began to run towards the city, but there was a heavy sandstorm coming in so they were having a hard time. "where the hell are you all!" Oscar screamed

"OVER HERE!" james and tim yelled.

Oscar met them at a 5Ft Ditch just outside of the city.

"damn this is a big hole?" oscar said "yeah and look what i found!" James walked over to a Dented area of the ditch. "Looks like sand has collected over a hole or something" tim said

"cmon lets clear it out" Oscar said

Soon they began to clear the hole of sand. It turned out to be bigger than it looked.

"christ what could be int here" James said

"my name isn't christ, and i don't know but i think we should check it ou" Oscar said

" i don't know its gettin kind of dark" Tim said Besides we don't have a flashlight or anything

Cmon tim stop being such a wuss and check this out" james said "Okay whatever you say" Tim gave in.

they went into the hole, it wasn't as dark as they expected to be but once they got farther it got a little darker but they managed. about 3min into the hole they came across a cavern.

"whoa check this out." james said "Yeah i didn't know there were caves underwater"

" yeah i have been living here longer than you all have but i never foubd anything like this!" Oscar said with excitement.

" Aww great oscars got that look in his eye again!" Tim said CMON SNAP THE FUCK OUT!

" its no use" james said "once he got that look hes gonna get one of those crazy ideas"

" Guys i got an idea" oscar said "Well shit" tim said.

" lets explore thos whole cave system, after all we found it! so if there is a cave under reef city then there must be something special under here." Oscar said "and like what?" tim said

"I don't know like a treasure or something like value" oscar said with a look in his eye.

" GAHAHAHHAHA a treausre, listen to this guy" tim laughed. "well anway i think we should just go on a little further for 5 more minutes" james said. well alright" tim added

So they went forward into the cave. oscar was feeling excited but had a little feeling of nervousmess in him like something was not right, but shrugged it off.

they soon came to a dead end.

"well so much for your discovery OSCAR!" james arcastically said.

"stop trippin and look right here" oscar pointed to a small whole in the wall, he went up to it and put a fin in it. "theres water flowing through it" he said.

"so what?" tim said "so, there must be more caves on the other side of this hole! oscar said.

" ohh no, your not thinking of wasting our precious time by digging through the other side of that cavern!" james said with annoyance.

"well im curous of to whats on the other side of this" oscar said "i am too" tim said "plus that could be undiscovered caverns back there.

"yeah but theres complicatins" james said. "and whats that?" oscar asked.

"THE MEDIA! SEA9 NEWS KATIE FREAKING CURRENT, they will be all over our ass if we do this and we also have to worry about safety for us and other people, like what if theres cave creatures or some other animal in there that we don't know about?"

"Damn relax dude" tim said" Your just scared of the media cause katie almost had you arrested for Blarin loud Death metal at 1AM in the morning outside her house.

BAHAHAHAHAH! you did that?" oscar bellowed out.

"yeah, so what i didn't even know it was her house, she came yelling out at me and robin and threatend to call the police on me and charge with disturbing the peace, what an asshat, she should get laid someday" james vented

AHAHAHAHAH thats funny shit" oscar laughed, well anyway are you still up for it?

"yeah im in" tim said.

"meh i gues i'll join in" james gave in.

"then its settled, Tomorrow after work, we bring our equipment and start widening that hole!" oscar stated.

The three made there way out of the cave.

Then the water stoipped flowing through the hole as if somehing blocked it from the other side.

thats all for now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Before i go on to the chapter. let me answer some questions.

Aqua Aussie: The water flowing through the hole is just the current,so they are underwater, oscar is still a fish, the sandstorms are caused by those twisters that can reach underwater and caused the sand to fly amd yes the original characters are still fish except james and tim.

Oh and i expect this to hit theaters someday ROFL!

CHAPTER3

"Oscar, unless this isn't another one of your big schemes to get famous then i don't want any part of it and you shouldn't either", Angie Said "well i can assure you that it isn't" oscar said "then why all that drilling equipment?" angie asked suspiciously "I want to show you first after work." Oscar said "well okay" Angie Concured Oscar swammed over to James and tim "sup dawgs, how you all been, ready for the big day today?" oscar asked "Hell yeah can't wait to go cavin!" james said.  
"yeah but how come Angie is coming?" Tim asked "She would probably screw something up"  
"Like what? james said "will she get scared and bite your cock off and use it to slap whatever the hell is coming at her"  
"Hmm probably" Tim said "Well i can Assure you all that everything is gonna go according to plan, We will open that hole more to see whats on the other side of that wall, because if there was a water current pushing through, then theres gotta be an undiscovered part of the cave! ohh think of all the fame i ca-I mean we can achieve!" oscar Said with excitement "this is the part where he screws up." James whisperd to Tim Later that day the three Were on there way to oscars Apartment to pick up the equipment.  
"So wheres angie gonna be?" Tim said. "I had her meet me in front of my apartment."Oscar said Then james suddenly pushed tim and oscar in an alleyway "whats the big fucking deal!" Tim said "yeah dawg you almost broke my fin!"

"Look over there!" james said A few feet away from them was the SEA9 news crew with katie current and two camera crew.  
"So what its just the news" Oscar pointed "Not just the news, its the bitch that almost had me thrown in a jail cell with a big black guy waiting for me to drop the soap, Watch this"  
james sneaked over to the crew, just when katie started reporting james ran into the cameras view and shouted: SEA9 SUCKS HAIRY BALLS! and took of running to oscars apartment

"That Dude is fucking Crazy HAHAHA! look at the pissed look on her face AHAHAH!" Tim laughed hard "james gonna get his ass beat one day, by a microphone" oscar said When they reached the apartment james was already waiting by the door feeling accomplished.  
"that was the best shit ever, the look on those people faces, PRICELESS!"James said "You know thats gonna be played on TV alot right" oscar said, "yeah but who gives a fuck?" Tim added Angie came by "there you are, i was wondering what took you so long so i went to the bathroom' Angie said "well we got caught up in something" oscar said "yeah theres alot of homos out there"  
"well are you guys ready to show me this "Big thing" we guys are talking about?" Angie made quotation signs.  
"yep lets head on out!" oscar yelled like a retard Well thats it for now, sorry it was so short.  
Remember R&R PEACE! 


End file.
